Under conventional approaches, a platform can be provided for analyzing various data by performing data transformations, performing filtering operations, generating visualizations, etc., and rendering the analysis in a report. With this platform, a workspace user interface (UI) can also be provided allowing data analysts unfamiliar or uncomfortable with computer coding and/or data manipulation to instruct the platform to perform the such an analysis and render one or more visualizations for use in the report. Such a platform is typically implemented as a single tool or “suite” of co-existing functionalities. Accordingly, such a platform is unable to provide the requisite functionality when distinct applications are used to provide the data analysis and/or render reports.
Moreover, instructions for updating a workspace UI may conflict with one another. For example, an instruction to perform an update to a workspace UI may conflict with a further instruction to perform a similar update to the workspace UI/update to the same dataset. Conventional systems and methods are often unable to resolve these conflicts. Moreover, some instructions may be delayed during transmission which causes the instructions to be received out of order. Accordingly, conventional systems are unable to handle these conflicts and delays and thus fail to perform a proper update to the workspace UI.